


Second

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Brother-Brother Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Darksiders II (2012), Darksiders: The Abomination Vault References, F/M, Game Spoilers, Masochism, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Narcissism, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Absalom might have been the first among her children, but he was always second to Death in closeness.





	

Lilith sighed as Death strode from the room. She knew he regretted killing his brothers and thus leading Absalom to become Corruption. Death had loved Absalom dearly. How the two had bickered in those first days over everything. Who got to create the first proto-Grand Abomination, who got the honour of first strike at a new world, and yet they had always fought side-by-side. Absalom might have been first among her children, but he was always second to Death in closeness. How could she not prefer a child that looked as she did ? Black and pale grey. Even Death’s true form, which had skeletal wings, was more akin to her than Absalom’s, which had an angel’s wings. Death found her repulsive she knew, but that didn’t stop her thoughts from drifting when she was having fun with Samael. Often she imagined Death’s scythes sliding soft as a caress through her flesh instead of Samael’s claws while hot blood ran down her stomach and thighs to mix with her own fluids.

Perhaps she would have to meet Death at the Well of Souls. After all, it would be a tiring task to unleash all those souls and she could help release the many pressures he had put upon himself. Death would do the right thing, she knew. He had to, if only because she had promised Samael an unstoppable army with which he would conquer all of Creation. An army that only Death could bring. He could not let his mother down in this of all things, surely ?


End file.
